<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decorating Easter Eggs by DarkAngelGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603674">Decorating Easter Eggs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13'>DarkAngelGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queer as Folk (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian Kinney &amp; Justin Taylor Are Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Easter, Easter Eggs, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fun, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Two Fathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian, Justin, and Daphne decorate eggs with their children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Kinney &amp; Gus Peterson-Marcus, Brian Kinney &amp; Gus Peterson-Marcus &amp; Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney &amp; Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus, Brian Kinney &amp; Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus &amp; Gus Peterson-Marcus &amp; Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney &amp; Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders &amp; Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders &amp; Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus, Daphne Chanders &amp; Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus &amp; Gus Peterson-Marcus, Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus &amp; Justin Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decorating Easter Eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Own Nothing</p><p>AN: Just wanted another one for Easter so wrote this one out as one big happy family. This could go with the It Could Be Real story if you squint, but I didn't write this with that in mind. I just used the names over because those are my favorite two names for their children.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian got the eggs off the stove that he'd boiled because the kids had wanted to color eggs. One of those kids happened to be Justin, but he loved his husband anyway. They had to wait for the eggs to cool until they could color them though. However, Justin fixed the problem quicker by putting water and ice into the pot once Brian had drained the hot water. He hadn't thought about doing it like that, but it was genius of a plan. They had Gus and Jenny staying at the house plus Tara and Liam their twins who were five now wanted to make some eggs too. </p><p>Justin had the kitchen table covered in different ways to color the eggs. There was one station that the eggs went into the water with food dye. There was the place where one could paint their eggs with food paint. The last one was where you could put different stickers on the eggs. It was going to be fun for the kids to make their own eggs. Justin had also gotten plain white Easter buckets letting the kids paint them earlier. </p><p>Gus' basket was painted like the rainbow because he'd wanted it that way he'd said. Jenny's was Red, Orange, and Blue colors plus she'd loaded it down with stickers of animals. Tara had gotten Justin to help her put animals on her's. There was a baby chick, a baby duck, and bunnies. Liam had his in all three with one side having rainbows, and one side had stickers, another with animals. He'd left enough white spaces in between each section that it looked like a window kind of.</p><p>Brian set a carton of eggs in front of each of the kids to do whatever they wanted with. He had thought it was over load making five dozen eggs, but Justin said it would be needed. Justin and he were splitting a carton with Daphne to decorate with each of them getting four eggs to their selves. The kids decided to split their eggs between each station too so they'd have four of each between the decorations. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Jenny started out making her eggs at the paint station. She made dots on her first egg that she was painting. Every color that was available she put a dot from it onto the egg. She left a few spots white as well. The second egg she made rainbow stripes all the way around the egg. On the third one she painted each side a solid color starting with blue. She went to red, orange, and green as well. The last egg she made different patterns with the brush in the same colors she'd used on the third egg. </p><p>When she got to the station with the stickers she had a lot of fun there. She put horse stickers on one egg. It reminded her of her own horse she had. The second egg she put Easter animal stickers on every side. The third one she covered with rainbows before moving to the last one. That egg she hadn't been sure about at first what she wanted on it. She went through the big books that they had available. It was the last book that she found what she wanted decorating the egg with frogs as well as butterflies. She loved listening to the frogs down at the creek on warm nights. </p><p>At the coloring station she had fun with the eggs not making any of them a solid color. She ended up with all of her four eggs looking like an abstract. The colors all mixed mostly together. One she left in the cup an extra amount of time trying to see if she cold get an extremely dark green, but didn't work that great. She didn't care though letting it dry before she put it back into the carton. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Gus who had helped Jenny when she'd needed it at times had started with the sticker station first. The first egg he had put dragons all over it since they were his favorite mythical animal. The second egg he had found the bunny and chick stickers decorating the egg that way. The third and fourth were opposites in a way depending on who you asked. The third had all cats where as the fourth was decorated in dog stickers. His favorite was the husky which matched the rescue dog that he had. It had been hurt and thought to die, but his dad had brought it home. He'd been so happy to help Justin nurse the dog back to health.  </p><p>He colored the eggs next trying to experiment to see what colors he got with the first egg. The second one he'd made all blue, as dark as he could get it. The third and fourth eggs he mixed the colors on them by making each side a different color. He thought it looked cool and the lines they met on were darker. It had been where he'd helped Jenny earlier. He loved helping his sisters and brother do different things. He was the oldest so he had to look after them. He was hoping that they would have more one day too. He would love a huge family with tons of siblings.</p><p>The painting the eggs was Gus' favorite though and he spent the most time on the station. He painted a tree on one side of the first egg before putting a tire swing on one of the branches. He made the rest of that egg blue representing water. The second egg he'd painted different flowers on them like what was in his dad's garden. He used blue for the sky with some places white for clouds. The third egg he painted horses onto it as if they were grazing in a field. He was detailed as he could with the egg being small to make them look like their horses. The last egg he painted on their family the best he could. At least the ones in the house right then. He'd never fit their entire family onto the eggs not even the jumbo ones.</p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Tara picked coloring first when it was her turn. She put six of hers into the color loving that the most besides painting. She had an idea she could put stickers on each of the eggs as well. She made the eggs all one solid color instead of mixing them up like her siblings had done.She then took the ones she colored decorating them with stickers from each book they had. She had one for horses, another she put the flowers all over the egg, and the third one she mixed it with rainbows and kittens. She thought kittens should be at the end of rainbows instead of gold. </p><p>Her daddies had gotten her a shirt with a rainbow on it with a kitten inside a pot instead of gold. On St. Patrick's day, which was Liam and her birthday they had both gotten the pet they wanted. Her's had been a kitten inside a pot that was rainbow in color. Liam had gotten a puppy like Gus' husky who'd also been a rescue. It hadn't been sick though when their daddy Justin had gotten it. </p><p>Tara had fun painting her eggs next from different designs to scenes like Gus had done on his eggs. The first two she made dots like Jenny had done, but the dots came together as animals. She did a dolphin on one egg then a unicorn on the second one all in dots of colors. The third and fourth eggs she made patches of colors that were different shapes connecting together. She made triangles and squares along with circles. She out lined them with one color before making the inside totally different. The last two eggs she made half and half in color. The top of five she painted blue while the bottom she did in a green color. The sixth egg she made the time orange while the bottom was a red. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Liam hadn't known if he wanted all stickers or all coloring, but he wasn't that great with painting. He wanted his eggs to look cool with paintings on them like his other siblings, but he didn't want to mess things up. He saved two of his eggs, but colored five of them in different colors. He made on green with hints of blue dye as well. The second and third eggs he made solid red before adding a tint of green for one and yellow for the other. While the fourth he did all in orange since it was his favorite color. The last of the egs to be colored got a dip in all of the colors. He liked how it looked different than the other eggs. </p><p>He placed stickers on the next five with spaceships on one egg because he loved the idea that something could be out there. The second egg for stickers he put tigers on them in a circle so it looked like they were chasing each other's tails. He found a set of car stickers putting them on the third one. He loved his daddy Brian's car and hoped to have one too one day. The fourth and fifth he put sharks on one while going with palm trees on the other egg. For spring break they were going to Florida as a family to Disney World on Monday. He couldn't wait to get to see so many wonderful things there. </p><p>The two eggs that he had set aside he asked his dad to help him make something on one. The other he got Gus to help him because he wanted the best artists he knew to paint what he described. The one that Justin painted for him had a castle on it, but the dragon he asked for Gus to draw on the one he had was a friendly one. It was there to protect the family that lived in the castle on egg one. Justin and Gus had been happy to help their son and brother both giving him a hug afterwards.</p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>The adults had fun decorating as well each one picking only one station for their eggs. Brian had simply colored his eggs wanting to go with tradition. He did make different colors on two of them though. The first two he made a blue that almost matched Justin's eyes. It had become his favorite color since he'd met Justin. The third egg he had to color he made blue and green. The blue was darker this time while the green was light in color. The last egg he combined all the colors like the kids had done when doing theirs. He dunked it into one color waiting less than a minute before moving on. By the time he was done the egg didn't look like there could be one color picked from the rest.</p><p>Justin painted all his eggs with different scenarios. He set out making all four seasons one on each egg. The first he made winter which if not for the bare trees and a few other things would have been solid white. The next became spring time with the flowers starting to bloom and fresh leaves on the trees. The sun shining in the sky on the third one was bright on a summer day. The changing colors of leaves blanketing the ground gave proof that the fourth egg was fall. It took the most time to make his eggs since they were all painted, but he did have fun. </p><p>Daphne put stickers on her four eggs. The first one she put stickers of butterflies on it since they were her favorite. The second egg she decorated with kittens and rainbows like her daughter had. She had gotten hearts and flower stickers for the third egg. The fourth got covered in an array of different stickers from frogs to dragons all the way to cars. She said that egg had been for the kids since she'd also put a kitten there as well. She hadn't decorated eggs since Justin and she were little. It had been fun and gave them something to do as a family. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Once they had all their eggs drying, being careful not to smear the painted ones, they went for a walk together. They ended up down by the creek that went along with the land. The kids skipped rocks in the water for a little. Since it was a nice warm day they rolled up their jeans before taking off their shoes and socks getting their feet wet. The kids loved it especially in the summer since at some parts it was high enough to wade in. They loved their pool the most, but it was something about having a creek to cool off in that was nice too. </p><p>The adults kept an eye on the kids while also talking about their up coming trip to Disney World. It would be the second one for Gus and Jenny since they had gotten to go before the twins were born. It would also be Brian's second trip since he hadn't gotten to do things like that before as a child. Daphne and Justin had been three times growing up and this would be their fifth time going. Liam and Tara would get to experience it for the first time. They were so happy to know what was going to be there from the photos they'd seen. However, the adults knew they would love it so much more when they got there. </p><p>They were taking Justin's SUV which could fit all seven of them comfortably. They were going for a whole week so the kids could do all that they could fit in during that time. Lindsay and Melanie couldn't get the time off from work to go, but had told them to have fun. Michael hadn't gotten back with an answer if he wanted to go. Jenny hadn't bothered to beg him to go either. She loved her daddy, but sometimes her uncles just understood her more. She had come to the conclusion when she'd been three not to aspect a lot from her daddy. He tried hard being there when he could, but some times she felt disappointed when he did other things. She also didn't like it when he didn't include Gus in things. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>After the creek they went back to the house seeing that the eggs were dried they put them in the fridge. The four kids decided to play a board game together in their play room. The adults took care of a few things that needed to get done for the trip. Jenny and Tara teamed up in Monopoly as did Gus and Liam. Each pair took turns throwing the dice each round. They also talked out what they would buy before getting the properties. Even though they had four different Monopoly games there they liked playing together the most. When the adults played with them they did divide up though since it was hard playing with seven people on one game. The board even said 2 to six players so there wasn't enough to go around for all seven of them.</p><p>After two games on two different boards they went back downstairs to watch movies. The adults joined in and they had dinner there at the coffee table. It was early so each one got to pick a movie to watch. However, before they got through the movie that Jenny picked they were getting sleepy. Jenny let out a yawn saying they could finish it some time the next day on Easter. They all changed before getting into bed for the night excited about what the Easter bunny might bring them. </p><p>Daphne, Justin, and Brian took turn reading bed time stories to all four of the kids. Gus and Jenny did the reading when it was their turns though. Jenny was in love with the Harry Potter book series since one of the characters in the book had her name too. Gus was reading the Percy Jackson books because they talked about things he loved. He'd been reading them to Liam and Tara as well. Jenny had done the same with her favorite books too. It was a ton of fun and they did it during the day at times too. </p><p>The next day was going to be long with the Easter egg hunt and family get together. Daphne went off to her room she used when she stayed over. Brian and Justin took their shower before getting in bed. Before they fell asleep they made love glad that they hadn't let each other go years ago. They were all happy with the life they had with the kids and didn't regret anything they had done since getting married. They did have regrets from before then, but couldn't change that now. </p><p>Justin might have also pulled out the book he kept near the bed reading some of it to Brian. That had been what had lead to them making love after he'd read out the sex scene. These books they had to keep hidden from the kids, though he could swear Daphne borrowed them a lot of the time. Life was great and it was only getting better. He couldn't wait to tell the family the next day about Daphne being pregnant again. Brian knew the kids were going to be thrilled like Justin and Daphne did. </p><p>~THE END~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy this thanks in advance for the reviews. I got two more I know of Easter stories coming up or already posted depending on the order I do them in.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>